Bittersweet Love
by LittleBearL
Summary: It's about two years after Ziva's depature. Team has a very important case. White House is jeopardy. They need to find terorist cell, but everyone they found was killed before their eyes by someone else. "He turned the photography and his knees almost buckled. There was a woman with long dark curly hair staying in front of Coffy Café and calling.."
1. Chapter 1

aIt was late. Everybody was tired and nothing was going right. There always was someone one step ahead and it seemed their success will become impossible. Three days in a row they were efforting to find members of terrorist cell. Every competitive organization collaborated. Problem was that every of found terrorists didn't stay alive more than minute. They were looking for someone else who did it on its own way.

"Tony, FBI got new one!" McGee emerged. DiNozzo jumped up out of his chair and followed him to the elevator ready for everything. "It looks we have a bad time." Tim sighed. But Tony had this feeling since he let Ziva go. "Where is Bishop?" he asked. "She drove with SecNav."

When they arrived everybody was already preparing for that big show. House was surrounded by hundreds policemen and agents. Including one helicopter. Tony supposed to track terrorist's hiding place and wait for command to arresting. But he was still looking for some clues where is their mysterious shooter.

The cartridge quietly loaded a weapon. Everything was ready. One agent from NCIS behaved strangely, but there wasn't time to be worried about this. Important thing was the target.

"Namire Yasir, Come out with your hands up." Fornell shouted to the megaphone. The door started opening slowly. SWAT was alerted and Gibbs gestured to the arrest.

"Sorry." whispered the sniper and pulled a trigger.

Yasir fell down the ground and just a second later they heard another shot. Tony was clutching his gun aiming somewhere at the window in an abandoned warehouse which was staying on the other side of the road. It seemed he successfully hitted his target. The unit ran immediately and broke in.

"You can go, FBI is taking a lead," Fornell yelled. Gibbs wanted to protest but exhausted faces of his team stopped himfrom doing it. They had worked almost 72 hours without breaks. "DiNozzo, McGee, Bishop! Go home."

When they were zigzagging between cars Tony heard a report from a transmitter. "The suspect slipped away, but there are traces of blood. He must be injured."

Next morning was everyone at its desk again. As they knew there was last terrorist at the run. No one knew where and how long he will stay in D.C. McGee and Bishop were working very hard and they were looking for everything that could help them finish all the madness. Tony was watching them realizing he haven't any merits on it. Everything he thought about had little to do with their case. He was literally out of control. Gibbs maybe knew it but he definitely did not show it on himself. Tony would do whatever he could to change it but it was too late. The elevator rang and Gibbs with Fornell appeared. "Jethro, out of everyone who is doing on this case I'd confide it just to you."

"I am really honored but why the hell you think NCIS is interested after that theater FBI did."

"I think you have no chance to refuse." he said and looked up on Vance which was going up the stairs. "Do you know what Tobias? Talk to your friends from CIA, they will be glad."

"I will take that as yes." He put the file on his desk and walked away. "The samples of blood are already at Miss Scuito."

"Do you have anything?"

"I am still watching hospital notices. There is no one with gunshot wound yet." Ellie started.

"That's a waste of time!" Tony sputtered. "Three times already he slipped through our fingers, why would he risk with visit in hospital?"

Bishop just shook with her head and looked up on Gibbs confused. He ignored it. "McGee?"

"I think I have something," he squeaked. Gibbs went around the table. "Here!" Tim indicated two same numbers. "In this zone with signal is just a one phone booth. The time of calling is same too. Ten minutes after murder. It took long time but..."

"Come on McGee!"

"Plaintly, I found recipient's phone which belongs to Henry Norman." Tall skinhead with scar on his left cheek just appeared on the screen. Tony has recognized him, but he was sure they've never met before.

"Then I found a laptop which was connected with that phone until someone removed a battery. Here at the Anacostia park. The house is abandoned or it should be."

The house was really deserted but not so long. A smoke of cigarettes was still here. Tony changed his gun with camera and took a second floor. On the windowsill was telescope. He came closer. There was not so nice view but it sufficed to note two suspicious cars from three kilometers. On his left stayed a table. Shelves were empty besides four or fife charges. On the desk were lying a map and some photos. It seemed worthless as everything in his work and personally life right now. He shot every important thing he could and aimed to his team downstairs. Before he left he noted a little piece of paper under the wardrobe. He took off his gloves without thinking and grabbed the paper. There was an address somewhere near by National Gallery. He turned the photography and his knees almost buckled. There was a woman with long dark curly hair staying in front of Coffy Café and calling...

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously..**

_"He turned the photography and his knees almost buckled. There was a woman with long dark curly hair staying in front of Coffy Café and calling.."_

**Now..**

_Does it mean she's in D.C.? Why she didn't tell me? And why are they spying on her?_ He had so many questions without answers. He told Gibbs he need arrange something. Gibbs didn't ask and that did Tony appreciative. He stopped at a red light and pulled photography out of his pocket. He still could not believe. _What do I expect?_ A green appeared on a traffic light as he threw the photo on a back seat.

He knocked the door. No one answered so he knocked louder. Nothing happened again but he was sure he heard steps. He tried to not be seen in a peephole. "I have that pizza you ordered."

"I didn't..." A woman's voice behind the door was sharp, without emotional overtones. She stopped in mid-sentence and opened the door. "Tony?"

"Ziva.." he smiled notwithstanding his feeling reached a freezing point. She was more beautiful than before two years as he remebered.

Her wild hair was falling over her face as she tried to adjust it. In her eyes was hiding a stare he knew very well. That confusing stare he could never read. She was still holding her holster. He wanted come in but she blocked his way. "You have to go away."

"No, we have to talk at first." He did a step and now he was staying only few centimeters in front of her. Their noses almost touched. She gave him an anchoring gaze but released the way eventually.

Apartment looked like every other one. Only a desk under the window was one big mess.

"You should not be here." she mumbled and turned to him still holding opened door.

"Me? What _you_ are doing here? You supposed to call." he said reproachfully. She closed the door with her whole weight and rested on it. Then she walked to her desk, closed the file that was lying there and sat on the couch. "It's harder than you think.."

"Someone is spying on you Ziva. You are in danger. The people are danger! You.." he wanted show her the photo but he left it in car. She ruffled her hair. "I think.." He stopped as he realized Ziva was not listening. Then he heard voices. At least two men were outside in a corridor. She jumped out of the couch.. It was too late. And she couldn't help to blame him. He supposed to go home how she told or didn't come at all.

The lock clicked and two burly men appeared. Tony recognized Norman immediately and aimed his gun against them. "Ziva run!" he shouted. When the two men recovered they grabbed their guns too.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

A phone started ringing on a desk in front of Gibbs. "Okay Abby chill out. I am on way." he waved on McGee and went down together. Abby was walking over her lab.

"So what do you have?"

"Something you won't like."

"What is it Abby?" He said louder almost shouted.

"I... I found a match with the blood that I got from FBI. I had to expanded database but I found it eventually." She did dramatic pause and then she clicked to the keyboard where she opened a profile. "The match I found is from NCIS database. It belongs to Ziva, Gibbs."

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Thank_ to my friend Léa which was helping me a lot with this chapter.~_

**Previously..**

_"The poeple are danger! You.. - Ziva run!" - "I found a match with the blood... - It belongs to Ziva, Gibbs."_

**Now..**

"Lo thihr!" She shouted and had the men put their guns down.

"Ziva? I do not understand..." he whispered still aming at these two. She looked at him knowing this is the moment to decide.

"You have to go, now."

"But.. you.."

"Get out of here Anthony DiNozzo!" She yelled and her voice echoed trough the room. He nodded and turned to her for a last time as he was passing of Norman and his friend at the door. Ziva saw a pain in his eyes and this was hurting her more than anything. She wanted to explain him so many things but couldn't. _He must love me._

He left his car parked as it was and walked. He did not know if he is more lost in this whole thing or pissed because of Ziva. He came to the near bench in a park few blocks away and sat. _Gibbs must be waiting for me.. but how can I explain it when I don't undestand as well..?_ The mobile started ringing. _McGee_.

"Yes.. What? Ziva? I'm on way."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"Where he is?" Abby asked McGee while she was tapping with her fingers on his desk. It was almost two hours when he disappeared. "Call him." She ended up.

"Abby I called him already. You heard it."

"And Gibbs?"

"I don't know! Just calm down." he said stopped his searching. Elevator rang and Tony with Gibbs walked in. DiNozzo didn't tell them anything.

"Tony I'm so sorry." Abby hugged him. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine I guess."

"We can't explain it and... where have you been by the way?" She smirked. He did not answer and she understood. Better to do not ask. "Never mind. I wanted to say that the blood..."

His heart stopped beating nearly and everything he could see was Abby's mouth opening because he started realizing. _He shot her...! _If he understood and Ziva was the killer of terrorists then he shot HER.

"...Can you promise me that?" Abby asked him in the end and he just nodded didn't know for what.

**Three days after..**

Tony was feeling helpless even FBI and CIA were already looking for her. He needed to talk with her. But she could be everywhere. McGee was just helping in the lab and Bishop was sitting at her desk typing on a keyboard. DiNozzo was sympatic but his behavior was more than just strange. Ellie knew that was because of the agent she replaced. T_hat's normal or not? People sometimes leave but life's go on. _

Tony was still replaying what happened in the apartment. She was hurting him but he didn't know why. Everything looked normal there only the table.._. The table.. There was a paper.. Monday, 17:30, parking in a Russel's Company_ as he remembered. He had about fifteen minutes. Anyone would be there, he had to try it. He jumped up. "I'm going to find Gibbs." he mumbled on a Ellie and disappeared in the elevator.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said pulling a backpack from a trunk of dark blue car which was parked in a corner. She didn't even look at him.

"I am so sorry at first. If I would know.. that's you.. I.."

"I'm okay Tony." She sighed and closed the trunk. "Don't be worry. Now you can go."

He felt maybe worse than before but that wasn't everything he wanted to say. "Listen, everybody is searching for you. Tell me, what's happening here? I want to help you."

" I don't need help! I don't already know how should I say it you to understand." She said immediately and throw the backpack on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? Where is that nice and honest Ziva I knew?" She froze on a place for a minute and then continued walking to her car. "She's gone like everything she loved," said cold. He was still standing behind and watching her.

A key almost unlocked the car but someone's hand stopped her from doing it. She looked up on Tony. "Please let me to take you to NCIS. Everything will be explained, because you're a good person. You don't hurt people you help them."

"I'm not federal agent anymore! And I'm not here to clear myself."

Tony turned her to him and took a breath. "I love you Ms. David no matter who you really are or who you want to be." He guessed he saw a little smile on her face but that was probably just his wish.

"I.. I love you too.. " she mumbled. "..and that's why.."

"Then come with me!" He said quickly before she could say something more. She looked down on the ground. Tony saw her thinking and wanted to kiss her on a forehead but when he got closer she stepped back. That hurted him but did not say anything. Her eyes filled with tears. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer again. Their lips met. Both forgot about their worries as they kissed each other so hard. He tasted her salt tears as they're falling down her cheeks. He would never expect what a bittersweet love he will have to cope with for a beautiful woman like was Ziva David in his life.

"I can't," she whispered as she was coming back to the reality and pushed him back. The sound of her car noticed unlocking. She got in and drove away leaving him alone in the middle of a parking.

_Sorry if you're confused.. It will be worse;) But don't worry in the end everything will come up. ~Lucy_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry guys for your waiting, I had to fight with decision one of them will do. Chapter 5 is available already. ~Lucy_

**Previously**

_"What the hell are you doing here?" She said.. even looked at him. "I love you Ms. David.."_

**Now**

An alarm on his mobile woke him up. He threw the phone away and the silence satisfied his headache. A pillow under his head was wet as he was sweating during his dreaming about anyone else than Ziva. She was everywhere just not real. He did not see her more than month. Everything he could remember were her salt tears he tasted when she kissed him. And now he slowly went crazy. That needed help and he knew it.  
Visit in a bathroom helped his look to get back to normal. He could go to work continue investigating a case he got few days ago. Domestic violence.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"You're late Tony." McGee was sitting at his desk working on some papers.  
"Good Morning to you too." Tony answered sarcastic and threw his bag on the ground.  
"Grab your gear!" Gibbs appeared and took his gun from the desk.  
"Do we have a case?"  
"Yes Mcgee, we found Norman." Gibbs turned to him.  
"Where?" Tony grabbed his bag again.  
"Dead in his car."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

FBI was already preparing a crime scene. The car with dead Norman stayed in a corner of Russel's Company parking. Tony thought he will vomit. McGee was looking for some fingerprints.  
"One shot to head. There are no clues for suicide. I guess that's clear." Palmer said. "He died about 24 hours ago."  
"Who found him?" Gibbs asked Fornell.  
Cleaning service. They wanted to clear it here and this car did not leave. My people are still looking for a murder weapon."  
Dark blue car was parked as he remembered full of Ziva's fingerprints. While he was taking photos he tried to remember if he touched it somewhere too but could't.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

They all were standing in Abby's lab watching Ziva's photo on the screen which had been appeared in a minute after Tim started searching matches.  
"And another one?" Tony interrupted the silence.  
"There is no else besides Norman."  
"No, Abby there must be someone else.. who.." Gothic looked at him shaking her head. He wanted to vindicate her. She was with him when she left her fingerprint on the car. And Norman was her friend or at least someone she worked with. How could he prove it not saying anything about their meetings?

_NCISNCISNCIS_

This morning was worse than another. It seemed she is back in Israel but now he wasn't sure. Did she come back to kill Norman? He put his stripped mug to the coffee machine and went back to the bedroom for his prepared suit. Even then he didn't note a piece of paper under the outdoors just when he was leaving. He picked it up and felt his heart beating faster. It was Ziva's handwriting. "I WILL - do everything for being with you again."  
He pressed the paper on his chest and locked the door.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"Tony did you sleep?" Abby asked as she saw him coming.  
"No I didn't."  
"Please can I do anything for you?" She placed her hands on her hips. He opened mouth but phone on his desk saved him with ringing. He picked it up without introduce himself. Someone's sigh was the answer.  
"Tony.."  
"Ziva?!" He gulped and saw Abby which was pointing on him and starting Mcgee's computer immediately.  
"I'm so sorry. If you're angry with me it's okay. I don't ask you for remission."  
"Where are you?" he whispered. She did not answer.  
"Do you still believe me?"  
"Of course I do!" He shouted and heard she hung up. He did the same and walked to Abby.  
"Do you have it?  
"Huh yes..., she just drove through our gatehouse."

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope you will like the way these two realized their real feelings for each other again. Read for knowing if they found their happy end. Don't forget to read an epilogue too. Leave a comment:) ~Lucy_

**Previously**

_"We found Norman... dead in his car." - "I WILL.. do everything for being with you again." - "She just drove through our gatehouse!"_

**Now**

She took a breathe and turned off the engine. The car slowly became cold. It was easy to get in with false ID card but what supposed to happen now she could not imagine. She pressed the button in the elevator to a squad room. While she let it get her up she checked a flash disc in her hidden pocket.  
Elevator rang and she walked in the squad room. Abby with Tony were sitting at McGee's desk both looking at her. She stood in front of them waiting for their reactions. Abby jumped out of the chair. "Ziva! I missed you." she said hugging her. Tony just watched them.  
"Abby!" Gibbs emerged and shouted on her with an angry in his voice. He even looked at them. "McGee needs you in lab."  
She stepped back, nodded and walked away. Two men which appeared grabbed Ziva and disarmed her.

_INTERROGATION ROOM_

"... I did not know... I wanted to protect you!" she said and adjusting her hair. Gibbs sighed. "And Norman?"  
"I did not killed him."  
"So who?!" he yelled louder than he wanted.  
"Ariv Tasmar. He suspected him for betrayal." She said as normal as she could.  
"Where is he?"  
"I don't know! Gibbs I would like to change everything I did if it would be possible."  
"It's not."  
"I know.. that's why I am here."  
He stood up and walked to Tony which was watching them from a next room. "Do what you have to." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and turned off recording.

"Why are you here?" he asked. She looked at him feeling tears in her eyes again.  
"Because I did a lot of bad things and only one right that brought me here."  
"What is it?"  
"I learned to love." she whispered holding his fingers. He felt cold metallic thing she pressed him to his hand. "You can't do this."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

She was sitting in a big car with "locked" hands in chains she actually got out of about one hour ago. She was afraid. No that it won't going right but that he won't be there.  
A brake failed as she expected and they crushed the car in front them. In less than minute lot of cars behind them joined the car crush on the road between Washington and Virginia. She threw the chains away and opened the door to her freedom. Even one of the agents did not realize what was happening there. That meant everything was planned perfect. A motorbike stopped on the other side of the road and a man with bag on his shoulders gave her a helm. She sat behind and held him so much like she did not want to let him go anymore. Never..

_NCISNCISNCIS_

"What damn happened Mcgee?" Tim played him a video that helicopter recorded because of the big car crush. "Here, she ran out."  
"Who's that man?"  
"Maybe Ariv, don't know boss." They both could not believe and were confused until Abby arrived.  
"Guys! Did you see this?" She asked waving with a paper in front of them.  
"What is it?" McGee turned to her.  
"Tony's letter to say goodbye.."


	6. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Gibbs, Gibbs!" She was shouting while she was running to his desk.  
"What Abbs?" he stood up.  
"Look! We got a christmas card from Tony and Ziva!" she was still shouting enthustiasically. The photography made her almost cry. Ziva was holding a little girl in the air above her head with the Eiffel Tower behind them.

_"Merry Xmas and Happy New Year from us even from our little princess Tali._  
_She would really like to meet her uncle and auntie and the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a hero from the stories she wants us to telling her everytime before she goes sleep._  
_We miss you all."_  
_Mr. & Mrs. DiNozzo_


End file.
